


Widowsulk

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, one sided...i don't even know how to describe it, satya is vaguely oblivious, widowmaker is sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Widowmaker is not used to being ignored...





	

            Widowmaker is not used to being ignored. Whether it’s from the danger of her bullets or body, she is rarely ignored. No one ignores her when she flirts. _No one._ Not even Oxton following Mondatta’s death. 

            And yet Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani is doing just that.

            She had seen the Talon files, that the former Viskar architech was a consummate professional. Impossible to distract from her task. If assigned to get the payload, or create a portal to allow the medics to be able to move back and forth, she would do it. She would create all but impenetrable photon shields to defend against her bullets.

            But Symmetra had completed her mission. She had finished her task. And yet…and yet the woman still had the gall to ignore her! Yes, she still had a portal to protect, but Widowmaker had witnessed the woman chat with others in the past. She had witnessed her get drawn away by an attack by Reaper to defend McCree or Tracer and leave the portal unattended, confident in whoever was on the other side (in this case Tracer) to protect it.

 

            But how dare Symmetra ignore her efforts to flirt and distract her!

            What could be so important that she could ignore her? 

                                                            ***********

            _I am going to slap Jesse for biting me on my hip last night,_ Satya thinks with a scowl. Her leotard was pressing uncomfortably against the bruise, and it was a dark thing, likely taking days to heal without Dr. Ziegler’s aid.

            She ignores the French assassin’s flirtatious comments, focusing on the woman’s hands on her gun. Already she had turrents aimed at Widowmaker, but the woman was moving around enough to make a shot difficult.

            _It’s a pity sitting on Jesse’s face would only seem like a reward to him,_ she muses, missing Widowmaker’s next comment. _He does enjoy me doing that so much. He enjoys doing a lot of things to me._ Including discovering a number of kinks she didn’t know she had before her cowboy.

            “Payload has been retrieved, but I have one remaining hostile,” Symmetra reports into her comm. “Can someone please neutralize Widowmaker? Her banter is…annoying.” 

            “On it,” Genji says, the cyborg Shimada suddenly appearing behind Widowmaker and forcing the Frenchwoman to retreat.

            Mission accomplished. Now time to find Jesse…

                                                ***********

            “Tell Symmetra congratulations,” Gabriel says, appearing unexpectedly behind Jack and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist, perching his chin on Jack’s shoulder.

            “For what?” Jack asks, raising a brow. He doesn’t think anyone’s told Gabe the news that Jesse and Satya had discovered after the mission from last week yet. 

            “Congratulations for putting Widowmaker off balance,” Gabriel smirks. “It seems Symmetra ignored her attempts to flirt and distract Symmetra from her portal. She’s still furious about it, and it’s been more than a week.”

            “Symmetra had better things to think about than Widowmaker living up to the femme fatale stereotype,” Jack says, mischief crossing his face. “Such as McCree having left a massive bruise on her hip that was directly under the seam of her leotard. She was yelling at him on the plane.” He tilts his head slightly to brush against Gabriel’s.

            “That’s not what I thought you were going to say when you said you had congratulations for Symmetra,” Jack says, intentionally too casual.

            “Oh?” Gabriel asks with a frown. “What did you think I mean?” 

            “Thought you’d found out that Jesse and Satya are expecting a kid,” Jack grins as he feels Gabriel choke. “They found out after that mission.”

            “ _Pendejo_ ,” Gabriel scowls. “Tell them congratulations from me. I’ll send the kid a present whenever you guys have a baby shower.” 

            “I’ll tell them congrats on both,” Jack agrees. “Now, lets do what we actually came here to do.” 

            “Mmm, yes,” Gabriel purrs, hands dropping down to Jack’s hips. “Lets.”


End file.
